


Runnin' down a dream (goin' wherever it leads)

by najak3



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunken Shenanigans, Happy Ending, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, Pining, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-01-05 11:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18365474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/najak3/pseuds/najak3
Summary: Steve Rogers has spent his whole life pining for Bucky Barnes.He swore to himself that he would never let his feelings show.Turns out, Las Vegas had other ideas.Or: The one where what happens in Vegas follows two clueless idiots 2,692 miles back to Brooklyn.





	1. Viva Las Vegas!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Make My Wish Come True (all i want for christmas is you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783270) by [chicklette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicklette/pseuds/chicklette). 
  * Inspired by [Make My Wish Come True (all i want for christmas is you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783270) by [chicklette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicklette/pseuds/chicklette). 



> Thank you chicklette! This one's for you.

Steve's head was pounding. It felt like an entire dance studio had been practicing on his head. And his back. And his...everything else.  Everything hurt. Where the hell was he?

He took a peek at his surroundings, only to quickly shut them again, eyes stabbed by the weak sunlight filtering into the room from...somewhere. At least he was clearly in a  room and on a bed. And from the lack of any screaming or startled shouting, he didn’t have unexpected company.

Lacking any sense of urgency to discover  his immediate surroundings, Steve decided to take stock of his timeline.  Why did everything hurt? Had he gotten into a fight again? He didn’t think so; after all, Bucky had been with him. Right! Bucky! It was his birthday, and he’d convinced Steve that what his big three-oh needed was a rollicking trip to Sin City. A whole week in Las Vegas, just the two of them.

Just the two of them. If he didn’t love Bucky as much as he did he never would have agreed to that. Well, in point of fact, loving Bucky as much as he did was the whole problem. Because Steve loves Bucky with his whole heart, soul, and being, and had since they were both children. And Bucky loved Steve like a friend. A best friend who could go on week-long birthday trips to Vegas and not make things weird. Someone who could share a motel room and not get weird. Steve had been trying so, so hard not to be weird.

Yesterday had been the second day of their Vegas extravaganza, and Bucky's birthday proper. The plan was to do a couple of local museums during the day, and then hit the strip all evening. Bucky had given Steve his credit card so that any drunk gambling they did wouldn't get out of hand. They’d hit up some bars to start out the night, and Steve didn't remember anything after bar number...three? Now Steve was extremely hungover and had no memory of getting back to the motel, which did not bode well in the least.

Horrible scenarios started flashing through his head. Bucky had picked up some girl and left Steve to get plastered in his wake. Bucky had picked up a girl for Steve, and Steve had overdone the social lubricant just to get through the conversation. He had gotten drunk and lost the willpower to refrain from kissing his best friend. Or worst of all, he had drunkenly confessed his actual feelings to Bucky. The mere thought of managing to completely ruin the closest friendship he’d ever had while drunk on a birthday trip to Vegas was what gave Steve the motivation to brave the light again and really investigate his surroundings. He cracked one eye,  wincing at the shooting pains but persevering.

It didn’t look like he’d ended up back at his and Bucky’s shared motel room. For one, it looked like he was occupying the only bed. For another, the bed was large, covered in red satin sheets and a myriad of fancy pillows, and distinctly heart shaped. In fact there was a general heart theme to the strange room. This was definitely not the room he had been staying in, though he did see a duffel bag by the door that looked like his. Was he even in the same motel? Steve decided to brave the window, at least enough to get the lay of the land, and brought his hand up to shade his eyes as he approached the eye-searing light source.  He froze, transfixed not by the view from the window but by his hand. His left hand. Specifically the finger on his left hand that now inexplicably bore a plain golden _wedding band_ .  This. This was so much worse than he could have imagined. Was he _married_ ? _How_ had he gotten married?! _Who had he married_!?

A groan came from behind Steve, buried in the pillows and sheets on the other half of the enormous, _heart shaped_ , bed. Steve thought, slightly hysterically, that of course this must be what passed for a honeymoon suite in a seedy motel in Vegas, before the slightly more urgent matter of _who was sharing his bed_ pushed forcefully to the forefront of his mind.

“Ugh...Steve? Why does everything hurt?”

It was Bucky.

Very suddenly and all at once, the alcohol caught up with Steve. He made the wild dash to the bathroom, and for a few blessed minutes all he could think about was heaving his guts out into the toilet. When he was done, for the first time in his life he missed the overwhelming nausea of a hangover. Now he was left with the headache and an even more desperate need to remember what had happened the night before.

At least, he thought dismally as he flushed, he could rule out one very specific indiscretion.  He’d had some very specific fantasies about how his honeymoon might play out, and that tended to lead to certain... aches. Now that his nausea had subsided somewhat he could at least tell that, in fact, not _everything_ hurt. Plus his underwear was intact, and clean. As were his jeans. And his undershirt. And one of his socks. He really must have been out of it last night.

“We were really out of it last night, huh.”

Steve started violently, banging his head on the toilet paper dispenser, then clutching his head and groaning. Bucky stood in the open bathroom door,  pants gone but boxers in place, both socks on, and shirt fully buttoned. His hair was a glorious mess, and Steve marvelled that, even as obviously hung over as he was, he still thought Bucky looked perfect.

“So...I guess this was a thing that happened?” Bucky brought his left hand up and waved it, showcasing the _very much matching_ wedding band on his own finger. Steve's ring was on the hand currently clutching at his abused head. And therefore very clearly visible, he realized belatedly. Steve had had the brief mad thought that maybe he could hide it,  pretend it didn't exist and that the wedding had never happened. Bucky didn't seem to have had any such idea. Which meant that this was the end. Of course it was. This whole scenario was so very clearly Steve’s fault. Every waking nightmare he had ever dreamt up was blown out of the water by his current reality. He’d actually managed to coerce his best friend and the secret love of his life to get drunk-married in Las Vegas. How could he possibly live with himself after this?

And now Bucky was looking concerned. “Hey, are you ok, Steve?”

How would anything ever be ok, ever again? Steve had ruined everything.

“I’m...I’m sorry” he croaked. Nausea rose up inside again, this time at the horror of how thoroughly he had betrayed Bucky’s trust. Steve embraced it. It was all he deserved, to be puking forever in the honeymoon suite of a seedy Vegas motel room.

“Woah! Hey, shh, shh, let it out, its alright!” Steve distantly perceived Bucky crouching down next to him, and felt a comforting hand on his back, soothing and warm. Steve might actually still be just a little drunk, because he was crying now. Bucky was just so perfect! How could Steve do such a terrible thing to such a kind, wonderful person? Steve didn’t even know how it had happened!

“You don't remember what happened last night either, huh?” Had Steve been talking out loud? How much of that had Bucky heard? Bucky laughed a little, but it was a strained little thing.

“Just the part about not remembering. And the bit about talking out loud, yeah, you were just a bit. Jeez, you are really out of it, huh? Not gonna lie pal, my memory is pretty fuzzy too. I was kinda hoping one of us would remember something. Like where I left my wallet.”  

Steve finally braved a look up at his friend, and saw all the worry he had feared for, but none of the hate. Well. Maybe Steve could still salvage this friendship.  

“You lost your wallet? But you love that thing, you never let it out of your sight!” Bucky’s wallet was a ridiculous thing that Steve had spent months looking for. Bucky had had such a specific set of requirements when it came to the perfect wallet that it had nearly been impossible to find one pre-made, and Steve had ended up commissioning it custom. Bucky was normally scrupulously careful with it, as replacing it _would_ be impossible, and even finding another one similar to it would be just as hard.

“Yeah. We have our duffel bags here, and I found my pants”, Bucky replied, with a wry twist to his mouth, “but no wallet. I don’t really remember anything clearly after we left that O'Reilly's joint, and I know I had it then because I paid up in cash. How about you? What's the last thing you remember?”

Steve wracked his battered head, but for the life of him he couldn't even remember leaving O’Reilly’s. He remembered arriving, and getting what passed for a cake at the bar, and then drinks, but then nothing. He’d never been able to hold his booze as well as Bucky could, even after he’d shot up seven inches and gained a hundred pounds.

“I’m so sorry Buck, I just don't remember.”

To his shame, he started to tear up again. He really had made such a mess of things. Bucky had loved that wallet. And he was talking out loud again, he realized as Bucky’s face did a distinctly concerned turn again.

“Aw, c’mon bud, it’s not your fault. Hey, c’mere.” Steve knew he shouldn’t, but he really needed his best friend right now, and he surrendered to the invitation of Bucky’s open arms.

“Ah, geez, you’re kinda still out of it, huh? Hey, look, let's get you some water, and then get you back to bed, for a bit, ok?”

And so Steve was handed a glass of water and he downed it, along with some aspirin, before being bundled back into the _heart-shaped_ bed,  desperately hoping that this whole interlude had been a terrible nightmare. And if he briefly admitted that it was really more of a dream come true, this admission only came right before he succumbed to sleep.

 

 

When Steve woke up again it was with an awful clarity. He was in bed, in the honeymoon suite of a motel in Vegas where he had just married his best friend. What did you do with that? Bucky wasn’t in the room this time, so Steve took the time to collect himself, and wash off the unpleasant scent of bar hopping and post-bar hopping that he hadn’t noticed earlier. Feeling much more human and rational, and with his hangover blessedly lessened, Steve went on the hunt for his phone. He was digging through his duffel when Bucky came in, carrying McDonalds carry out. He held up the drinks tray enticingly.

“Coffee?” he laughed as Steve nearly tackled him to get at the glorious black nectar.

“You’re feeling better, I take it?”

Steve hummed an affirmative and avoided eye contact as he downed the coffee. Anything to prolong the normality. In the light of...late afternoon, Steve did have to admit that it couldn’t have been all his fault. It took two to do the marriage contract tango, after all.

“So, I’ve got good news and I’ve got bad news, which do you want first?”

“Oh, bad news first, please.”

“Eh, yeah, so the good news is, if you were looking for your phone, I’ve got it here!” Bucky held up Steve’s phone triumphantly.

“Oh! Was it missing?”

“Ah, no, it wasn’t. It was in your bag. But I had to borrow it, because I couldn't find mine.” Steve and Bucky knew each other's phone passwords, a hazard of a friendship as close as theirs. Steve had tried to change his once, just for fun, and Bucky has guessed it right away.

“So, your phone is missing as well as your wallet? That's the bad news, eh?”

“Actually, it's more than that. Yes, my phone and wallet are missing. Yes, that includes my driver’s licence. Yes, I’ve called all the bars I could remember and they haven't seen them.”

“Oh no, Bucky, I’m so sorry…”

“There's more. Yes, we are married. We don't just have rings. I found this” he pulled out a folded up paper from his pocket and held it up. It was their marriage certificate. Signed, sealed and delivered. “I called the chapel. They said we were definitely there, but we didn't leave anything behind. I must have had my ID there  or this wouldn't be legal. And it is. How we managed to get a marriage license like we were, I have no idea, but...well, there it is.”

And there it was. Proof in black and white. Steve was married to James Buchanan Barnes. His lifelong dream had actually come to fruition. Despite the awful circumstances, Steve couldn't help but feel a tendril of warmth at the idea.

Bucky sighed, “And there's more. Because I can't find my ID, we can't get an annulment, or a divorce. Not here. We’ll have to wait until we get back to New York and I can get a new one issued.”

There was the ice bucket of reality. Of course there needed to be an annulment. Back in New York. Back...in New York...

“Wait...Bucky, your Driver's License! You can't fly!”

“Yeah, that's the other thing. I won't be able to fly home without my ID either. Or rent a car, or anything. So. We still have five days left of vacation. If we leave now, we can make the drive back to New York without it being really awful for you. Because you'll have to drive. So...road trip?”

He smiled gamely, but Steve could see worry behind his eyes.

A road trip with Bucky. His husband. It was kind of perfect. And also terrible, because he was going to be married to Bucky for at least five more days. And how could he just be married to Bucky and not let anything happen?

Bucky must have taken his silence badly, because Steve saw his expression fall. Steve scrambled to recover.

“Yes! Yes of course! It’ll be fun. I’m just...so sorry that this happened, Bucky. You were really looking forward to this trip, and now it’s all cut short, and we’ll be stuck on the road instead--”

“Nah. It’ll be fun. The two of us together? Power couple, baby!”


	2. Oh, Albuquerque

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _“I’ve been flyin’ down the road ” -Neil Young ___

 

“Y’know,” Steve eyed Bucky across the console, who was absorbed in looking at the museum's website on Steve’s phone, “That place closes at five, and even going as fast as we are we might not make it there until four.”

 

Bucky huffed but put the phone away, pouting. _Adorably_ , supplied Steve’s unhelpful brain.  

 

“Yeah, I know. That's why we have to make a plan of approach now, so we can see everything we want to in the limited time we have!” Steve had to laugh.

 

“You and your plans! You engineers just have to plan out everything, don’t you?”

 

Bucky gave him a wry look, “Well, not exactly _everything_.”

 

Steve tried to swallow down the sudden lump in his throat, refocusing back on the road ahead.

 

Right. Not everything this trip had been planned, had it? Steve would have to keep reminding himself that he couldn’t get used to this, no matter how natural it seemed to be married to Bucky. Marriage was not a part of the plan, even if it had been so easy to slip comfortably into domesticity.

 

Yesterday they had hashed out a road trip route. They had decided to take a southerly route, in order to avoid the worst of the early spring snows and resulting road conditions. Truthfully, of the two of them, Bucky wasn’t normally the one to make plans, more prone to taking things as they came. But for whatever reason, this time he had insisted on taking the reins. _Apparently_ getting in the car and driving where the wind takes you only works in Hollywood, and only if you don’t have a deadline, and certainly not if you have to be across the country in _five days_ , _Steve_.

 

Since their sight seeing in Vegas had been cut short, Bucky had also picked out all the weirdest, most interesting museums he could find along their route. He had been particularly excited for the Museum of Natural Science and History in Albuquerque, mostly because of  the extensive dinosaur exhibits.

 

By nighttime, they had opted to stay in for the night, instead of catching the Vegas night life one last time. Despite the fact that Steve had essentially spent the whole day in their motel room and let Bucky do all the planning, he still slept like a rock. The emotional twists and turns had taken  their toll physically, and Steve did not mind one bit. He was going to need all his energy and then some to get the two of them back to Brooklyn safely.

 

That morning they made their way to the car rental agency punishingly early, and got there as soon as it opened. They picked up the car they’d reserved the night before, grabbed a quick McDonalds breakfast for the road, and got on the road headed out of Las Vegas, off to Albuquerque, New Mexico.

 

“Hey! Maybe if we tell them that it’s our honeymoon, they’ll let us stay after closing!”

 

Steve nearly choked.

 

“What! It’s not...Honeymoon? What do you…?”

 

Bucky laughed, “I mean, yeah, kinda! We just got married, we’re on a trip, all alone, just the two of us. I think that says honeymoon to me. And as honeymooners, we deserve free things!”

 

Steve had to laugh with him, “Oh we deserve free things, huh? What free things should we be getting on this trip exactly? Free dessert?”

 

“Yeah! Exactly! Free dessert at fancy restaurants, free upgrades to the honeymoon suite, exploring the dinosaur exhibits after closing, that sort of thing. Hey, there are perks to being newlyweds and we should work it!”

 

“Wait...is that what happened in Vegas? We got upgraded to their honeymoon suite for free?”

 

Bucky flushed, and grimaced, “Yeah, no, not so much. I asked, but it turns out we paid for that upgrade. Or, you did. Sorry, but, you’re going to see that on your credit card bill.”

 

“I _paid_ to upgrade my motel room? Oh man, my ma would be so ashamed of me.”

 

“Are you kidding? She’d be furious! Can you imagine? Oh man, I can hear her now.”

 

Steve could imagine his ma berating him for wasting money on frivolous upgrades, but he wasn’t sure he could imagine her reaction to the rest of this whole situation. What would she say to him? Steve hadn’t made it a habit of talking to people of his unrequited feelings for his best friend, but he knew that he had never been able to hide it from her. Would she be ashamed of him, for taking advantage of the situation like this? Maybe she would just find it funny, the messes he got into while on adventures with Bucky. Or maybe, when it was all over, and the divorce was settled, she would hold him close and reassure him it would all be alright someday.

 

Steve tore himself away from those thoughts. It did no good imagining those scenarios. His ma was not around anymore, and could not berate or comfort him, no matter what she thought.

 

The car had gotten very quiet. Bucky had loved Steve’s ma too, after all. Steve had to change the subject. Or, at least, shift it a little.

 

“Ok, but can you imagine telling your parents?  Coming home and explaining that you got married in Vegas without them? To me! Your mom would  thrash you but good!”

 

Bucky laughed, and Steve breathed a little more easy.

 

“Oh, man! She’d thrash me alright! But...not for marrying you, I think.”

 

He didn’t know what to think of that. Bucky looked thoughtful, all of a sudden, but Steve couldn’t tell what he was thinking so hard about. He decided not to dwell on that either.

 

“Oh, well. Of course not. Your mom loves me. I’m already her favorite son.”

 

His attempt to lighten the mood again fell flat this time, probably because Steve _was_ still dwelling on that. He stared at the asphalt stretching out before them.

 

“Are you going to tell them? About...all this?”

 

“I think...I’d like to.” Out of the corner of his eye, he could tell Bucky was mulling this over, carefully considering his reply. “I mean, I won’t if you don’t want me to, but...yeah, I’d like to tell them.”

 

For a shattering second Steve’s heart nearly stopped. For just a moment it almost sounded like Bucky wanted his family to know about them being a couple. Like it was an event worth celebrating, and not  just some embarrassing interlude to forget as soon as it could possibly be forgotten, consigned to the pile of shameful past mistakes. Then the second passed, and Bucky was laughing again.

 

“I mean, what a story, right? We’ll never top this! We could do whatever dumb thing we wanted to for the rest of our lives and they’d still drag this story out over Christmas.”

 

Steve took a deep breath. Bucky and his family laughing over Christmas dinner about how he had accidentally married Steve in Las Vegas was better than a lot of the alternatives. He couldn’t afford to lose sight of that fact. Swallowing his feelings down as far as he could, he bit out a reply.

 

“Right, yeah, of course. It’ll make a great story.”

 

This time Steve made sure to steer the conversation far, far away from family, and whoever else might hear about their ill-fated matrimony.  

 

“Ok, so tell me about this plan of yours for the museum. You really sure about this? I dont think its too late to stop at the Grand Canyon instead.”

 

Steve risked a quick glance in Bucky’s direction, just in time to catch the flat glance that he leveled at him.

 

“Steve. C’mon. When we go see the Grand Canyon, we’ll be spending more than one measly afternoon there. It’ll be, like, at least a week. Minimum. Besides, we have to be way further east than the Grand Canyon by this evening if we’re going to make it back home in five days. You’re going to have long enough driving days as it is.”

 

Bucky paused a moment, and Steve could hear a distinct note on concern in his voice as he continued.

 

“I’m actually kind of worried for you.”

 

Steve shot him his most reassuring grin.

 

“Thanks for the concern Buck, but don’t you worry about my driving, worry about that museum. C’mon, what’s the plan.”

 

For a moment, he thought that maybe Bucky hadn’t been as reassured as Steve had hoped he might be. But he was perfectly cheerful as he set about laying out his strategy.

 

“Ok! So, I have to do my favorite thing last, or we’ll never get to anything else. So, first…”

 

Bucky was still making plans for his future, and he was still including Steve in them. No matter how platonic their relationship was, it was still a special relationship. Steve really couldn’t ask for more.  

 

 

 

 

 

The museum really was amazing. Steve hadn’t expected much from Albuquerque of all places, but it seriously came through. It was a shame they didn’t have more time to explore everything. Despite Steve’s best efforts, and the fastest pit stops known to man, they had only barely made it to the museum by four. Bucky had organized a plan of attack, in order to best catch everything,  working quickly through the less anticipated exhibits, and then leisurely exploring the exhibit he had been most excited about. Unfortunately, everything had been interesting enough that by the time they reached “Timetracks: A Walk Through Time”, it was 4:56. The museum was announcing its closing over the PA system, and the other patrons were filing out around them.

 

“Noooooo! We just got here!” Bucky moaned, darting from display to display, trying to capture everything, even if in brief. A bold, authoritative voice stopped him in his tracks.

 

“Hey, you two! The museum is closing. You need to leave, now.”

 

A large man in a security guard uniform stood at the entrance-way, casting a suspicious eye at the two of them, brooking no argument.

 

Bucky slumped where he stood, then slowly turned back to the exit, disappointment clear in every line of his body. The security guard wasn’t gone yet, turning and waiting for them to clear out before him. Steve may not be able to do much for Bucky, but he could try to do this. What was there to loose?

 

“Wait! Excuse me, sir? I’m so sorry, it’s just--”, Steve looked at Bucky, who was staring back at him with something like incredulity and a little like dawning awe, “Sir, the thing is, well it’s our honeymoon. We only just got married, and we were supposed to have a longer honeymoon, but Bucky, my husband, his work just called him back, so we have to leave tomorrow. This museum was the one thing he was most excited about seeing, and we are just so close to be done, if we could just...stay a little longer? Please?”

 

The guard surveyed them skeptically.

 

“Just married? How am I supposed to believe that?”

 

Steve cast about for some kind of proof, but then--

 

“I have our marriage certificate here!”

 

Bucky was rifling through his pockets, then triumphantly pulled out the folded and slightly wrinkled document as Steve looked on, utterly bemused.

 

“You had that in your pocket?”

 

Bucky just shushed him as he handed the certificate to the security guard. The guard looked it over carefully, clearly critical of it’s wrinkled state, noting the date carefully and checking out the signatures. He handed the paper back to Bucky, then stared down at them, appraisingly.

 

“The dinosaurs were noble and beautiful creatures. They remind me very much of my wife, Hovat. I have told her this many times. The desire you have to spend your honeymoon with these magnificent beasts is very admirable. It is my duty to clear the museum, but I have several more exhibits to search. This task will take thirty minutes to accomplish. When I return, you will leave the museum, without argument.”

 

Steve could barely believe his ears.

 

“Yes! Yes, of course! Thank you! Thank you so much!”

 

“If you are not here when I return, I will be. Very angry. You will not wander off.”

 

“No of course not, thank you.”

 

“Very well.”  He started to leave, then turned back to Steve once more.

 

“You remind me of my daughter, Kamaria. She is passionate and bold, like you. I wish you both every happiness in your wedded life”

 

Then he left, leaving the two of them gaping after them.

 

Bucky turned to Steve, brimming with excitement, “You did it, you actually did it!”

 

He looked so entirely thrilled, for nothing more than an extra half hour in the dinosaur room. He had stars in his eyes, and a megawatt grin, and Steve fell in love all over again. Bucky’s enthusiasm had always had been infectious, and Steve felt himself grin right back at him.  

 

“Hey, anything for my best guy.”

 

Bucky’s eyes went a little soft and strange, then he took Steve by the hand and gave it a little squeeze.

 

“Best husband ever.”

 

Steve felt like his chest was going to explode, warmth flooded it so fast. He could have used up their entire time limit just standing there, hands and eyes linked. He felt himself sway closer into Bucky’s inescapable orbit, and for a moment he thought that maybe--

 

Then Bucky gave his hand one last squeeze, grinned, and dashed away from Steve, off to immerse himself once more in the plaques and dioramas and fossils around them.

 

All of Steve’s exhilaration drained, leaving only icy devastation in its wake. What had he been thinking? What had he almost _done_? Just a few seconds longer and he could have brought everything down to ruin.

 

Bucky called to him from across the room, eager to share what was surely something fascinating with him and, numbly, Steve obeyed the summons.

 

He forced himself to grin and exclaim at everything Bucky showed him, but deep inside he was resolved to close the lid on his feelings tighter than ever. Painful as it was, it was the only way.

 

 

 

 

Late that night, Steve lay with his back to Bucky’s sleeping form in the one bed they were sharing. Riding the high from the museum, Bucky had pulled out all his charm to aim for a free upgrade to the honeymoon suite, but the desk clerk very stolidly offered them a single room, unless they wanted to make upgrade for “only a very modest fee”. Considering how much this impromptu road trip was already going to cost, they had taken the single.

 

Once Steve was sure Bucky had fallen asleep, he pulled out his phone and brought up a legal advice website, and then the New York DMV website. It would take at least two weeks for Bucky to replace his ID, and then about six weeks to get a no fault divorce, longer to get an annulment.

 

So. At the very least, he would be married to Bucky for eight weeks. Eight weeks married to Bucky without somehow revealing his long held feelings. Eight weeks to do everything he could to not ruin this friendship. He put his phone away, determined to get to sleep. They still had a long road ahead of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full disclaimer, no I have not been to The Museum of Natural History and Science. I've heard good things, though! I cannot, however, recommend going there on your honeymoon and asking for extra time from the security guard. 
> 
> As always, this was beta'd by the wonderful winterofthedarkestlight, who deserves all the kudos!


	3. Oklahoma City looks oh so pretty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _“Would you get hip to this kindly trip?” - Bobby Troup_

“Are you going to be ok today?”

 

Bucky sounded worried, but Steve kept his eyes on the road and didn’t turn to check what kind of worried he could be. He had a plan, and if got hung up on assuaging Bucky’s concern, he’d never get it done.

 

“Hey, you know me. Bakers keep long hours, I’ll be good. Besides,” he scoffed, “We _only_ have seven hours planned today so it’ll be a cakewalk. Worry about tomorrow, when we’ve got a good ten hours planned.”

 

Bucky grumbled a bit at that, but Steve didn’t pay it any mind. He took a deep breath, steeling himself. Better now than later.

 

“So. We should probably start thinking about how we want to fix this. You have your passport, right?”

 

“My passport? What, we planning another trip already?”

 

Now confusion laced the worry in Bucky’s voice, and Steve was deeply tempted to brush this conversation under the rug for now, maybe put it off indefinitely. Bucky hadn’t broached this subject yet, and Steve knew bringing it up himself would only get harder and harder as their marriage went on, until he just let it go entirely and threw himself wholly into the illusion. He couldn’t let himself take advantage of Bucky like that. He soldiered on.

 

“Well, your passport is another valid form of ID so you could use it in a legal setting and not have to wait for your new drivers licence to come in.”

 

Steve was keeping his eyes fixed on the road. He couldn’t risk a glance at Bucky, not while talking about this. If Bucky even got a glimpse of the look in his eyes it would all be over. He always could tell when Steve was lying. The only downside was that Steve was at a loss to interpret the tone of voice Bucky used when he finally picked up on what Steve was implying.

 

“Oh, yeah. Legal stuff. Right. Uh, well, actually, I think the last time I used it was for that spring break trip, freshman year of college, right? That was what, eleven years ago? How long are passports good for?”

 

“Usually ten years, I think.”

 

“Oh. Well, then it’s probably expired.”

 

Steve suppressed a sigh. Of relief or exasperation, he couldn’t say.

 

“Yeah, Probably.”

 

“So, that won’t work. I’ll just have to wait for the DMV to get back to me. That’s what, like a month?”

 

“Well, closer to two weeks. But it could take a couple of months to get the divorce. Even if it is a no fault divorce, there’s a lot of paperwork and stuff.”

 

“So why a divorce? Why not an annulment? I mean, we haven’t...you know. _Done_ anything.”

 

Steve felt a blush threatening, and desperately wished it away.

 

“Yeah, right-- no, we haven’t, but an annulment requires proof and a bunch of stuff, it’s quicker just to get the divorce.”

 

“...Right. Quicker.”

 

Quicker may not be what Bucky was after, of course. An annulment would certainly be neater than a divorce, more tidy. Considerably easier to explain to his future partners. A clean slate. Steve needed expediency, though. The longer this dragged on, the harder the ending would be. And, selfishly, he didn’t mind having the reminder of their marriage linger on.

 

“You know... there _are_ some benefits to being married. Maybe we don’t want to rush into a divorce so quickly.”

 

Bucky sounded so nonchalant Steve nearly missed what he’d said. Then his words registered and Steve just about killed them both by missing the curve in the road ahead of them. He swore as he corrected back into their lane, before sputtering a reply.

 

“What!? You--I mean we--But! No, wait, what benefits, exactly, are you going to get out of being married to _me_?”

 

Bucky remained remarkably calm throughout the near disaster and while replying to Steve’s barely comprehensible babbling.

 

“Uh, how about  the tax benefits, for one?”

 

Steve couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

 

“You want to stay married for the _tax break_?”

 

Steve chanced a quick glance in Bucky’s direction, and caught him rolling his eyes.

 

“Not _just_ that. I mean, I could get you on my insurance, too! I know the bakery can’t afford to get you much medical, and I got dental and everything!”

 

“My insurance is fine, Bucky! Besides, you really want everyone at work to know you got so drunk on your birthday trip to Las Vegas that you woke up _married_?”

 

Steve could hardly believe what he was saying. Was he seriously arguing _against_ staying married? Was he _really_ arguing against being married to the love of his life? _How_ was this his life? Bucky went on, heedless of Steves impeding internal crisis.

 

“Well, I wouldn’t tell them _that_ …Ok, well think about how much money we could spend combining our finances! If we moved in together, we could save so much on rent! And utilities, groceries, the whole thing would get cheaper. I know you want to get a place closer to the bakery, and together we could afford it!”

 

As tempting as it sounded, Steve spotted the flaw in that plan immediately.

 

“Right, and what exactly would you be telling the people you brought back to your--sorry, to _our_ place? ‘Oh, don’t mind him, that’s just my husband’!”

 

“Well, I wouldn’t bring people back to our place.” Bucky dismissed, entirely too casually.

 

“Bucky, I’m not talking just about one night stands here, you’re going to find someone you want to date seriously, and you can’t just bring them back home to the apartment you share with the guy you’re married to!”

 

“Well, it’s not like I’ve been having great luck on that front so far, is it?”

 

Steve had to sigh. Bucky had been having a run of bad luck, romantically speaking. He had thought Buck was taking some time to get over his last flame, but if he was having a serious crisis of the early midlife sort, that might explain this new flippance. He tried to be as soothing as he could, knowing this could be a sensitive topic.

 

“Bucky...it’s ok, you’ve still got plenty of time to find someone. You just need to get out there. But you just can’t do that while you’re married to someone else.”

 

It wasn’t the right thing to say. Steve could practically hear Bucky’s jaw firming up, and knew it was time to dig in for a real argument.

 

“Well, maybe I’m tired of dating around.”

 

Bucky’s tone had gained a sharp edge, and Steve struggled to keep his own tone of voice light.

 

“Well, dating around or not, you shouldn’t be sleeping around while married either. Some people take offense to that, you know.”

 

It was a joke. Or it was supposed to be a joke. It still hurt. Bucky was allowed to sleep with whoever he wanted dammit, they weren’t really married. Potential partners might not see it that way though.

 

“Well, maybe I don’t need to sleep around either.”

 

Steve scoffed at that.

 

“Bucky, I’ve known you since you were six, you could no more stop flirting than you could stop breathing.”

 

Bucky airily dismissed that with a casual wave of the hand.

 

“Well, I’ll just flirt with you, then.”

 

“Ha! So what, we’d be friends with flirting benefits?”

 

“Or just friend with regular benefits.”

 

Steve nearly choked.

 

“Sorry-- what?!”

 

He felt his face flame up and knew he was redder than a tomato right now. Hopefully that could be explained away by the sudden topic change, and it was not immediately obvious that Steves first thought had been _yes, please._

 

“Aw, cmon. I’m hot, you’re hot. We would have the hottest of friendly benefits!”

 

“Bucky, that’s not funny.”

 

Bucky had sounded teasing and almost playful, but Steve couldn’t laugh about this. By now all the excess blood in his face drained out, and then some. His stomach felt like it had dropped to his feet. Once upon a time Bucky admitting to finding Steve physically attractive might have made Steve the happiest man alive, but now Steve couldn’t help but hate that that was all there was to it. Physical attraction. And Steve couldn’t do that. Not now, not anymore. It would always be more than that to him, and he couldn’t--no. He _wouldn’t_ \-- be the guy who got into an explicitly casual relationship with the expectation that it would grow beyond that. Bucky deserved better.

 

“C’mon, it was just a joke.”

 

“Bucky, you may be stepping away from dating and that’s fine, and I know you’re ok with casual relationships, and that’s also fine. But I’m not great with casual. I need...serious.”

 

At that Bucky snorted.

 

“Yeah, well. Maybe you should step away from dating for a while too. You haven’t exactly been picking winners lately. What was that last guy, Ronan? Ugh, racist Ronan, yeah he was a real prize.”

 

Steve winces. Bucky wasn’t pulling his punches. Ronan had been a real piece of work. He was Steve’s first major attempt to get over Bucky in a long time. He had met him during his and Bucky’s last big fight. Bucky hadn’t been speaking to Steve, and it had gotten to the point that he had started thinking reckless thoughts. Then he had met Ronan one night at a bar, and he had seemed like a really nice guy. Steve had taken it as a sign that it was time to get over Bucky once and for all.

 

Ronan had been very handsome, with a magnetic intensity that drew people in. He had managed to hide his prejudices very well, well enough that even Sam had tentatively given his approval. Then after a couple months of light dating Ronan decided their relationship wasn’t progressing as fast as it should be, and his true character all came out in a horrible racist tirade. He had accused Steve of cheating on him (which he wasn’t, obviously) of harboring secret feelings for his friend (which _was_ true) and for holding them for _Sam_ (demonstrably untrue). Steve had never been more vindicated to have taken a relationship glacially slow. He was still embarrassed that right out of the gate his attempts to get over Bucky had been so incredibly disastrous. Bucky bringing it up now dredged up all the same feelings of shame and failure, and really hurt.

 

“Wow. Ok. Thanks for that, Buck.”

 

“...Sorry.”

 

Buck did sound genuinely sorry. Steve sighed again. He realized he had been doing that a lot so far. This was never a conversation he ever thought he would be having with Bucky, especially on this side of the argument. Only he could end up arguing against a marriage he had dreamed about since he was a kid.

 

“Bucky what’s this all about anyways? Why are you so stuck on this?”

 

“I just think the benefits of being married outweigh the drawbacks, that’s all.”

 

“I’m sorry Buck, but I can’t just stay married for money. I know I’m not great at it, but...I do want romance, someday. And you deserve that too.”

 

“Yeah, I get it. Sorry Steve.”

 

“Hey, its ok.”

 

The silence that followed wasn’t their regular comfortable kind of silence. It didn’t feel like their argument had been resolved or like the fight was over. He didn’t know what he could do to fix it, either.

 

The desert landscape stretched out ahead of them, off to the horizon.

 

“Hospital rights.”

 

When Bucky spoke up again, it was soft enough that Steve barely heard it, and he wasn’t sure he’d heard correctly.

 

“Huh?”

 

“Hospital visitation rights. That’s a benefit to being married. Has nothing to do with money.”

 

“...Right.”

 

Hospital visitation rights would be a wonderful thing. To never be turned away from visiting Bucky when he was needed. It really would be such a comfort to have that right. But then, for Steve, every part of marriage to Bucky would be wonderful. Right up to the point that Bucky ended it. Then it would be devastating. Better to never let it get that far.

 

 

 

 

 

There was a long stretch of road before the conversation struck back up again, and when it did, it was on a deliberately neutral subject. At least they were still talking. Steve hated it when they argued, but you couldn’t be friends as long as they had without the occasional disagreement. They’d always managed to resolve things between them though, and Steve was relieved this fiasco hadn’t been the breaking point. So far.

 

Conversation stayed a little stilted, but the time managed to pass well enough as the mile markers ticked by. It was a short driving day, for all that it was fully eight hours. They had longer days ahead of them.

 

 

 

 

 

This time they made it to the chosen museum with time to properly explore it. In Oklahoma City, Bucky had chosen The American Banjo Museum. When Steve had heard that, his eyebrows hit his hairline. Yet for all his reservations, the museum was remarkably enjoyable.

 

The place was filled with all kind of banjos. Historic banjos, art piece bajos, banjos that had belonged to famous musicians. Steve found himself loosening up as they explored, and he couldn’t help but sneak looks at Bucky as he ran about, drinking in the history of the instrument. Bucky came alive when he was invested in learning something new. Steve  couldn’t help but get caught up in Buckys enthusiasm and got lost in the exhibits himself.

 

Steve especially liked the ornate Jazz Age banjos in the large gallery on the second floor. Each one was a functional piece of art. He found himself arrested by the delicate carving on one banjo, intricate in its design.

 

“It’s beautiful.”

 

Steve jumped. He had thought Bucky was still downstairs. He studied Bucky, as Bucky studied the instrument.

 

“Yeah. It really is.”

 

 

They spent a full two hours in the museum, and enjoyed every minute of it. By the time they left, it was as if they’d never argued at all.

 

“We actually have some time this evening! We could eat somewhere a little nicer than McDonalds tonight, what do you think? I think I saw a Sonic around the corner,” Steve said.

 

“Actually...I may have made some arrangements.”

 

“What? What arrangements?”

 

“Well...see that sign over there?”

 

“The Melting Pot?”

 

“How do you feel about joining me for some fondue?”

 

It took a second for Steve to register what Bucky had said. Then his face burst into a violent blush.  

 

“Th-that’s-- You! You jerk! Are you serious!” Bucky was smirking up a storm. He knew exactly what he had said, and exactly what Steve had thought when he’d said it. He couldn’t believe that Bucky still remembered that horrible innuendo faux pas he’d made back when he’d been dating Peggy.

 

Bucky laughed, but not meanly. “Yeah, I’m serious. It’s a legitimate fondue joint, came highly recommended on Yelp. Don’t worry Steve”, he winked, “No designs on your virtue. Scouts honor.”

 

He set off across the street, and Steve followed, only a little reluctant, face still burning.

 

“You quit the Boy Scouts the same time I did, Buck.”

 

 

 

 

 

Steve eyed the interior of the restaurant dubiously. It seemed far fancier than they were dressed for, with rich woods and golden lights filtering in from somewhere. He half expected to be thrown out as imposters, but Bucky was true to his word. His name was on the reservation list, and in short order they were led to a cozy corner table for two. Steve eyed Bucky incredulously.

 

“Bucky...this seems really fancy. How are we going to pay for all this? I don’t think I can afford this along with the rooms and gas and everything…”

 

Bucky just grinned.

 

“Don’t worry Steve, I know my credit card information. I stopped at an atm, and got some cash. It’s not fair to you to bankroll this whole production anyways. I got as much as I could in the transaction, and it’s not everything we need, but it should help out with museums and food. And with this! So don’t stress for once in your life. Just enjoy it! ”

 

Steve couldn’t help but smile back at Bucky, as he felt himself relax incrementally. It could be fun, for one evening, to try something fancy. He took the time to take a fresh look at their surroundings.

 

It was intimate. Romantic. Steve felt his face warming up for a blush again. He was rescued from dwelling on the setting by the arrival of an energetic gentleman in a well-cut uniform.

 

“Hi, Good evening! I’m Peter, and I’ll be your waiter tonight! Can I get you anything to drink to start?”

 

Steve winced at the prices on the wine menu.

 

“Um, just water for me, please.”

 

Bucky scoffed.

 

“Cmon Stevie, it’s a special occasion, you can splurge a little.”

 

Steve eyed Bucky warily. That was what he sounded like when he was up to something.

 

“Buck, I’m going to be driving back to the hotel later.”

 

“A little glass of wine won’t hurt. We are celebrating.”

 

“Celebrating a special occasion?” Peter cut in.

 

“Yeah”, Bucky gave Steve a soft look, reaching out and clasping his hand, “We just got married.”

 

Steve was captured entirely by Bucky’s gaze. He knew this was a ruse, an act for their waiter, but Steve was sold. In the moment, he could barely remember that the marriage itself was only transitory.

 

He was grateful to Peter for breaking the moment with his effusive enthusiasm.

 

“Oh my god! You just got married? This is your honeymoon? Oh, man, thats awesome You guys! Man. Marriage. I’ve been thinking about proposing to my girlfriend, it just seems like such a commitment, you know? And she’s just, like, way too good for me, ya know? Plus her family hates me. Like, I think I’m getting through to her sister, but her dad is just-- eugh. But you know, she hates her dad, so. But you guys! You seem great, like good for you guys! Oh man. Oh hey! You just got married, I’m gonna get you some drinks on the house!”

 

Bucky looked ready to accept, but Steve had had enough trouble with drinking this trip, so he jumped in before Bucky could.  

 

“Oh no, please, no alcohol, I am driving, and I just don’t trust myself with it. Really, we’re fine.”

 

Peter was having none of it.

 

“No no, man, you just got married! I know, how about some chocolate fondue huh? Chocolate fondue for the happy couple, on the house!”

 

Bucky had seemed a little miffed when Steve turned down the free booze, but at the mention of chocolate, he perked up again.

 

“Wow, that would be so cool, thanks man!”

 

“I mean...yeah, ok. If it’s no trouble. That sounds great!” Steve conceded.

 

Steve could be satisfied with that. There no danger in free dessert, after all. They decided on water to drink after all, and shortly they had their order in as well. Once Peter had left, Steve turned on Bucky.

 

“What was that?!”

 

“Hey, _this_ is a perk from marriage that you can’t possibly object to. You agreed we should work the honeymoon angle for free stuff, right? Just while we’re on the way home, promise. If we can get some freebies, why not go for it? Y’know, like we did yesterday, with the museum.”

 

Steve took a moment to consider. It wasn’t a long moment. He could ham up the honeymoon act for a few strangers for a few days so his best friend could get some free chocolate. In the end this was something he could do for Bucky, so he would.

 

“Well, ok. Fine. But _just_ until we get home.”

 

Bucky’s smile wavered with the reminder of their earlier argument, but he conceded. “Of course. Just until we get home.”

 

For a moment, the silence stretched out tensely. Steve started to get worried that he had broken the fragile peace that they had built up. Then Bucky spoke again, more solemn than he had been since before the museum

 

“I did mean what I said, before. About staying married.”

 

“Bucky…”

 

“No, just listen for a sec, ok?”

 

“Yeah, ok.”

 

“Remember last year? When you got sick. Like...really sick. I came by your place and you were just...you were really out of it. If I had been any later...I called Doctor Erskine, and then...everything went so fast. I followed you to the hospital, but when I got there...I...I was useless. They wouldn’t tell me anything. I had to wait for Doctor Erskine to get back so he could tell me what had happened. I have never felt so helpless.”

 

Steve did remember. It had been the cause of their worst fight ever, and had been the last time Bucky had stopped talking to him. Steve remembered feeling himself getting sick, and had trying so hard to push through it. He only vaguely remembered hearing Bucky come by the apartment, limned in light from the hallway, looking like an angel. He didn’t remember anything after that. He’d woken up in the hospital a week later and it had been over a month before he had even heard from Bucky again. It had been the longest they’d ever gone without talking in years. Steve hadn’t taken it well, but it had given him the motivation to make his first serious push to get over his feelings. And then he had met Ronan. So, a net loss overall.

 

When Bucky finally started coming by again they hadn’t actually ever really talked about it. He knew Bucky had been mad at Steve for letting himself get so sick without even trying to ask Bucky for help. But then he had gotten over it and they’d moved past it. At least, Steve had thought they had. He had never realized how badly it had affected Bucky, how much it was still affecting him.

 

“The thing is...you could have been dying for all I knew. You could have been dead back there...and I never would have known a thing until it was too late. It was the...it was the worst night of my life.”

 

“Bucky...I didn’t know...you never said…”

 

“ I just...I never want to feel like that again...not _ever_ again. If...if we stayed married...if I had hospital visitation rights...”

 

“Bucky, hey.”

 

Steve grabbed his hand, and gave it a squeeze, then just...didn’t let it go.

 

“I’m sorry you had to go through that. I hadn’t thought of things from your perspective, so I’m sorry. I totally get why you didnt talk to me after that, I was a real jerk. Listen, we’ll figure something out, ok? I mean I’m sure there's away we could arrange that even if we’re not married--”

 

“Just think about it, ok? I...I can’t through that again. If you still wanna get divorced, we will, it’s just...I’d like to know someone could be there for you. Ok?”

 

“Yeah, ok Buck.”

 

He did want to give the matter serious consideration. Bucky had given him some real food for thought. Ultimately it was just nice to have cleared the air. Steve felt he could breathe again, now that their argument was really over and done. It didn’t take long for their food to arrive. Dinner was both fun and delicious.

 

After the cheese and bread and meat had been enjoyed thoroughly and cleared away, Peter came back with a platter of fruits and cookies, and a tiny cauldron of molten chocolate. Bucky’s eyes lit up at the sight of it, but Peter held it up, out of reach.  

 

“Ah ah, wait a minute there! So I got good news, and bad news. The good news is I’ve got your fondue, right here!”

 

He dangled the melted chocolate up tantalizingly. “Bad news is I got strict orders from Yondu, the head chef here, and if you want this you gotta work for it.”

 

Bucky was looking adorably disgruntled. “We have to work for it? What do you mean? What do we have to do?”

 

“Weeeeell, if you want this fondue...you have to give each other a proper honeymoon kiss.”

 

He chuckled as if he hadn’t just upended Steves whole world. “Nope, can’t get out of it, I’ve got strict instructions!”

 

Steve was pretty sure his face was going to burst into flames. He hadn’t anticipated this. Intellectually he supposed it made sense. If you pretended to be a real couple on a honeymoon, people would expect you to be ok with a little PDA. If he had been with a real boyfriend he probably wouldn’t have minded. Even if he had been pretending with one of his other friends, like Sam, he probably could have pulled it off. But this wasn’t just anyone. This was Bucky. His best friend. The man he had been dreaming of kissing since he had been six and a half. His actual fact _husband._ But not really. Because it had just been a drunken mistake. But if they kissed, Bucky would know for sure. He would be able to tell, and everything would fall apart. _He was going to ruin everything_.

 

He could no longer hear Peter chatting amiably on for the blood rushing in his head. He furtively glanced around at the rest of the room, and saw that all the other patrons had stopped their own conversations to listen in on their drama. He felt like he was having an asthma attack in his brain. The room was closing in on him. The edges of his vision were blurring.

 

“Steve?”

 

He snapped to attention, and found Bucky looking at him with a concerned tilt to his brow.

 

“Hey, its ok. We don’t have to, if you don’t want to.” He murmured.

 

Even as he said it, sitting there looking at Bucky who was looking back at him, Steve felt all his anxiety wash away. He took a deep breath, and gathered up his tattered confidence. For Bucky, _with_ Bucky, he could do this. Worst case scenario, he could always pass his feelings off as good acting. Everything would be ok.

 

“No, no it’s ok. I’m ok. Gotta get those honeymoon perks, right?”

 

Bucky gave him that soft smile again. That smile that wouldn’t just fool Peter or the chef, but Steve himself. Steve was helpless in the face of that smile.

 

It must have been seconds, but it felt like eons passed as Bucky drew closer to Steve, leaning in, cupping his face in his hand every so gently. Steve’s hand flew to his shoulder, almost involuntarily, clutching at Bucky’s shirt instinctively. They were close enough now for their breaths to mingle, and Steve laughed at their awful cheese breath.

 

“What’re you laughing at punk!”

 

Bucky’s eyes smiled at brightly as his mouth, and before Steve could answer that mouth was on his, soft at first, then harder, deeper.

 

It was at once everything Steve had ever hoped for, and nothing he could have ever imagined. Instead it was so much better. It was the best first kiss he had ever had, the best first kiss he _would_ ever have, and Steve knew it was all because it was with Bucky. This kiss would ruin him.

 

Around them there was cheering, and soon it would start to really register with him, and he’d get embarrassed all over again. Soon they would deal with the beaming Peter and the impish chef. They would have free chocolate fondue, and congratulations from the other patrons, and Steve would blush more in this night than he ever had before in his life. Later Steve would worry about how this ruse would change their friendship. Later he would worry about how he could possibly end their marriage without ending up broken. Later he would wonder if he would ever recover from being kissed by Bucky Barnes.

 

For now, in this moment, everything was wonderful, the world was perfect, and he was kissing his husband for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late post guys. I guess writing a new chapter once a week ended up a little ambitious for me. 
> 
> I have actually been to the Banjo Museum, and it is actually pretty cool. worth checking out if you're passing through. No, I have not been to The Melting Pot, and I have no idea if a Honeymooning couple could get free fondue there. 
> 
> Of course, as always great thanks to my wonderful beta winterofthedarkestlight


	4. Goin’ back to Nashville

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _“I will always love you like a long goodbye. -- David Mead ___

 

 

The landscape around them had changed since leaving Oklahoma City, desert had turned to scrub and then to grass, and then to lush trees and rolling hills. Steve was happy for the variety the scenery offered. Bucky, on the other hand, was ignoring the scenery altogether as he fumed to himself in the passenger seat, fiddling with Steve's phone.  

 

“We are _going_ to get that free upgrade before we get back to Brooklyn, I swear!”

 

He had tried, once again, to get them upgraded to the honeymoon suite at their hotel last night. Steve had even hammed it up with him, holding hands tenderly and gazing into one another's eyes. It hadn’t worked, and Bucky was still miffed about it. He dropped the phone down in the center console, and turned to Steve with a matter-of-fact air.

 

“You know the problem? The problem is that we didn’t try kissing. That worked at the restaurant, it could have worked at the hotel too!”

 

Steve was almost surprised he could still blush after everything that had happened at the restaurant yesterday, but here he was. Red as a beet. Thankfully, he had gained some capacity to power through it without becoming a sputtering mess, so at least he retained some of his dignity and managed to stay in his lane.  

 

“They specifically requested a kiss at the restaurant Buck, I don’t think that receptionist was going to be impressed by much of anything we threw at her, kissing or not.”

 

“Still, doesn’t hurt to try. We should try at the hotel tonight. I mean, we _are_ married, and technically still on our honeymoon, so really, it would weirder if we didn’t go around kissing, right?”

 

“Bucky!” And there was the sputtering mess Steve had hoped to avoid becoming.

 

“Joking, joking!” Bucky laughed.

 

“Uh huh.” Bucky was keeping the tone light enough to lend credence to the claim, but Steve was still wary of revisiting the argument they’d had yesterday. And Bucky was definitely still up to something. Steve had to stay on his guard, and hope whatever Bucky was planning would end only in embarrassment, and not quiet, secret, heartbreak.

 

Steve was then immediately proven right to be wary.  

 

“If we were to stay married…” Bucky ventured.

 

“Buck…” Steve said warningly He really didn’t want to get into another fight like yesterday,  but Bucky backtracked right away.

 

“I know, I know, we won't . But, ok, like, _hypothetically_ , what if we did? Would we be _that_ couple?”

 

“ _That_ couple?”

 

“Y’know, sappy PDA couple.”

 

“Public displays of affection make people uncomfortable, Bucky. It’s not very polite.”

 

Bucky gave an inelegant and expansive snort to convey exactly what he thought of that.

 

“Oh, like you care what’s polite! Screw those guys!”

 

“I don't think _that's_ the goal when you’re a sappy PDA couple.”

 

“Ha! Punk. Seriously, though. If we’re going to get anything more than thirty minutes after hours at a museum, and free chocolate fondue, we need to be more coupley in front of people. So, what are you comfortable with? What’s your PDA of choice?”

 

Steve managed to hold his blush in check, though it was still simmering beneath the surface. He honestly wasn’t sure what to say here. What could he possibly admit to that wouldn’t make Bucky extremely uncomfortable? He really wasn’t much for public displays of affection with his regular paramours. But with Bucky...

 

‘I dunno. I guess holding hands is fine…” He finally ventured, tentatively. But Bucky wasn’t having it.

 

“Oh, c’mon. We gotta be better than that Steve! If we were a _real_ couple. _Hypothetically_.  What would you like?”

 

Put very simply? Everything. If Steve and Bucky were a real couple he’d want to do anything and everything. He really hasn’t ever been one for PDA, but with Bucky? Steves mind went wild with grand speculation,  and he struggled to bring something coherent back to the conversation.

 

“I guess... kisses on the cheek would be nice. Or, like, cuddling. In public. Could be nice too. Just...sitting close to each other...” Steve trailed off and Bucky practically started cooing at Steve’s ridiculous daydreams.

 

“Awww, Steve! That’s adorable! You really are that sappy PDA couple.”

 

“Bucky!” Steve protested, whining pathetically. Bucky laughed, but without malice.

 

“Hey, no its ok. Honestly I think that all sounds great. Really great. I guess I‘m that sappy PDA couple too.”

 

“I guess we both are.”

 

He was pretty sure Bucky was just humouring him, so he didn’t feel more embarrassed than he already did. Steve knew Bucky had been pretty demonstrative with partners in the past, but he couldn’t remember anything like it in the recent past. It was probably something you grew out of. Steve had never really grown into it thanks to his persistent feelings for Bucky; it had always been too hard to act lovey-dovey with his partners when Bucky was right there. If he and Bucky really were a couple he could see himself making up for lost time and falling into the sappiest, most ridiculously juvenile PDA in the world, but he doubted Bucky would really be into those kinds of immature antics. Not in the real world, where free dessert and hotel rooms weren’t at stake. Bucky derailed his train of thought before Steve could fall farther down that rabbit hole.  

 

“You know, we can act as sappy as we want and it could still all fall apart with one question. We should really get our story together.”

 

“Our story?” Steve replied, a little dazed by the abrupt subject change, not quite catching on to Bucky’s meaning.

 

“Yeah, like, when people ask about our future. Our plans as a couple, we should have a story ready. Otherwise we’ll never sell the honeymooners act.”

 

Steve gave Bucky an incredulous glance.

 

“Bucky, we literally have our wedding certificate, that’s pretty definitive proof.”

 

“Well, we can’t carry that thing around everywhere we go, now can we?”

 

“You have been so far, you weirdo!”

 

“Well, I’m leaving it in our bags tonight, so let’s get our story straight. Work with me here, Stevie.”

 

Bucky was getting enthusiastic about this idea now, and his enthusiasm had always been infectious. Steve caved.

 

“Ok, ok. Hypothetically, if we were really newlyweds on our honeymoon...wait, what kind of questions are you expecting?”

 

“Normal stuff, like… where did you meet, where were you married, that kind of thing.”

 

“Well, we don’t need to coordinate that, we can just tell the truth. Childhood friends, married in a

Las Vegas chapel.”

 

Bucky was getting irked now, which was always a little funny.

 

“Yeah, ok wise guy. How about ‘who’s changing their last name’?”

 

“Well, I’m not changing mine, I’m the last of the Rogers line, after all.”

 

“Well, I am the only Barnes son, you know.”

 

“So--hyphenate?”

 

Bucky contemplated that, ruminating out loud.

 

“Hm. Bucky Barnes-Rogers? Bucky Rogers-Barnes? Steve Rogers-Barnes, Steve Barnes-Rogers….”

 

“Rogers-Barnes!” “Rogers-Barnes!” They shouted simultaneously, then burst into howls of laughter.

 

“Seriously that sounds so much better. How does that sound so much better?” Bucky mused, having gotten his breath back first.

 

“So much better!” Steve agreed, “ _Barnes-Rogers_ , ha!. Ok, what else.”

 

“Hmmm...who’s apartment are we moving into?”

 

“Well, your place is nicer.”

 

“Hm, but my lease is almost up, and it isn’t very near your work.”

 

“Well, my place isn’t exactly near my work either. Or yours.”

 

“Well, We could move into yours temporarily, and start looking for a better place that we can afford on both our salaries.”

 

This was treading very close to their argument yesterday again. He was still not ready to be in a platonic marriage with his best friend and  the secret love of his life.

 

“ _Hypothetically_ , I suppose that would work.” Whether or not Bucky ever knew the reason why, Steve had to hold firm on that. Bucky rolled his eyes.

 

“Yeah, yeah, hypothetically, all hypothetical. Then, later we could look at getting out of the city, maybe? Long term?”

 

Steve’s brain went fuzzy around the edges. This was not a tactic he was prepared for. He could combat the short term planning, but long term plans? Planning to be _together_ together ten, fifteen, _fifty_ years from now? That was everything Steve had ever wanted.

 

“Long term?” He said, faintly. Bucky went on, heedless to the affect his simple words had had on Steve.

 

“Yeah, you know, when we get too old for a walk up. And when we start thinking about kids.”

 

Now static filled Steve's brain. He felt his autopilot engage as he was caught up in that vision. Bucky and him in a little place in the suburbs. It wouldn’t be too big, just cozy and compact, with a fenced off yard in the back for a dog and their kids. _Their_ kids. Maybe they’d get a surrogate, and they would have a little girl with Bucky’s eyes and stubborn chin. Maybe they’d adopt a little boy who needed that large yard, and parents like them. Maybe they’d foster a couple of teens who needed help, and end up adopting them. The possibilities were endless, and equally appealing, so long as it was Steve and Bucky, together. It was everything he could ever dream of.

 

“I mean. Like. Hypothetically. If you want kids. Or not. We’re just pretending for the hotel people anyways.”

 

Steve was so caught up in the impossible dream he barely registered that Bucky was talking.  

 

“Uh huh, right.”

 

Steve allowed himself to indulge his daydreams for just a little while. He had to shake himself, physically, to knock out of it. The atmosphere had grown a little tense while he had been distracted, and he reeled them back into the conversation, desperate to keep them from falling into awkward silence.

 

“So. What else do we have to coordinate? I’m trying to think of what else we’d need to do. Hypothetically. I mean, I know your family. We’ve got the same friend group. We’re acquainted with each others work. We pretty much know what stuff we have in common, like which appliances to keep, and what to donate…”

 

“We’d use my insurance, of course.”

 

“Of course. And I’d handle the budget.”

 

“Right! We’d keep my sheets and dishes, but your blankets, quilts, and pots and pans.”

 

“My couch.”

 

“My bed.”

 

“My curtains!”

 

“Ha, you wish!”

 

They were laughing again, and Steve mentally sighed a breath of relief. The silence between them was now comfortable, tension drained out of the car. Crisis averted. It also didn't seem like Bucky suspected just how desperate Steve was to make that hypothetical future a reality. In the soft silence, Steve contemplated that hypothetical again. The hypothetical apartment, with the hypothetical curtains-- a hypothetical shared life. Their hypothetical shared future. How much of his life would really have to change in that hypothetical future?

 

“We wouldn’t have to do much, would we? To combine our lives? We already share so much, it would be pretty easy…”

 

“Yeah. It would be.”

 

They fell into another comfortable silence, and Steve thought about how natural it all seemed, combining their lives. It was such a seductive fantasy. He gripped the wheel tight enough for his knuckled to turn white. This was preparation for an act, a ruse, not for their future. They’d get back home, and Bucky would get his new driver's licence, and they’d get their divorce papers and it would all be over. This wasn’t a fantasy he could indulge. Not ever.

  
  


Hours later, they sat in the parking lot of the Lane Motor Museum staring at the dark building despondently.

 

“Man. I’m sorry Buck.”

 

He couldn’t help but feel responsible, considering he had been doing the driving. He was the one who got them there late. But Bucky just shook his head and sighed.  

 

“Not your fault, Steve. It was a longshot to make it here before five anyways.”

 

“Still, I feel bad. If I’d gone a little faster, maybe didn’t take that last pitstop…”

 

“Steve, it’s not your fault! It was a long drive, we only took necessary stops. We just...didn’t make it in time. We’ll do something else.”

 

Steve thought about the obvious metaphor for their relationship in their situation, and dismissed it. It wasn’t helpful to think that way.

 

“So what’s the back up plan?’

 

“Well, we could try to make it to the Johnny Cash museum before it closes... or we could just head downtown and find some live music. What do you think?”

 

“Well, this is Nashville...let’s find some music!”

 

They stopped at their motel first so they could avoid trying to find a parking spot downtown in an unfamiliar city. To Bucky’s great disappointment, there was no honeymoon suite to be had at all. They did get some recommendations for places nearby that played live music on weeknights from Bereet, the friendly girl who was working the front desk.

 

The bar she recommended the most was a fairly short walk from the motel, and they made it there without any problems. Steve carefully studied the route and resolved not to drink much, if anything, tonight to make sure they both got back safely. It was a miracle they’d been as safe as they had getting so shitfaced in Las Vegas. They could have lost a lot more than Bucky’s phone and wallet, and he wasn’t going to risk it tonight.

 

The place was well lit and busy enough to recommend itself to them, without being so busy that they couldn’t find a seat and order something to eat while they waited for the band to get set up.  Tonight a group called “The Jailbreakers” was playing, and judging by the growing crowd, they were pretty popular.

 

By the time their plates had been cleared away, the bar was crowded enough that they were glad they had their seats. Bucky leaned in close to Steve just to be heard.

 

“I’m going to the bar to grab a drink, you want one?”

 

“Bucky, you don’t have your license, how are you going to get a drink? I’ll grab it for you, what did you want?”

 

“Oh, yeah, shit! Ok, yeah, I’ll just have a beer, you know what I like.”

 

“You got it!”

 

Steve made his way through the crowd to the bar, and managed to place an order for a beer and a bottle of water with the harried bartender.

 

By the time he got back to their table Bucky had already caught the attentions of another patron. A tall, dark, and handsome patron. With an accent. Great.

 

Steve hesitated. Bucky didn’t seem uncomfortable or upset. He was smiling along to whatever the other man was saying. Steve didn’t know what to do. He wasn’t sure how he hadn’t seen this coming. Bucky was objectively one of the most handsome men he knew, and he always got attention when he went out. Normally Steve would grit his teeth, grin, and bear it, because it wasn’t his business. Bucky could flirt with and go home with whomever he wanted. But here and now, Bucky kind of needed to go home with Steve, because they were in a strange city, far from home, with a very specific deadline, and a long ways yet to go. Also, they were married.

 

Which didn’t make a difference, of course, because they weren’t really married. It was only a drunken mistake, and just because Bucky had been a little flirty with Steve, and had said he wanted to stay married for financial reasons, and mentioned that he had felt like stepping away from dating, that didn’t really mean anything about here and now, with a very handsome man offering to buy him a drink. Steve really needed to reign his feelings back in. This trip, their marriage, had made him far too lax with them. He couldn’t start expecting things he had no right to.

 

He decided he’d simply follow Bucky’s lead. If he told Steve to take a hike and give them some space, well. Steve had been used to that. He could get used to it again. He wound his way back through the crowd, over to their small table, now hosting three chairs. He tried and failed not to tense up as he joined them.

 

“Steve! There you are!”

 

He felt some of his tension ease as he took in Bucky’s wide smile. He didn’t seem bothered by the interruption, at least. The other man, on the other hand, looked distinctly annoyed.

 

“Hey, Buck. I got you your beer.”

 

Steve handed Bucky the drink as he sat down, and Bucky wound his free arm around his shoulders, tugging him in close.

 

“Aw, thanks sweetheart! You’re the best husband ever.”

 

Then he placed a gentle peck to Steve’s cheek.

 

It was nothing like their last kiss, instead it was small and chaste. Somehow the casualness of the gesture made it even more overwhelming, and Steve felt his face bloom a brilliant red all over again. Bucky laughed.

 

“Aww, he’s still not used to being called husband, lookit him!”

 

He leaned in, squeezing Steve in a quick hug, and took the time to whisper in his ear.

 

“Just play along, ok?”

 

He didn’t give Steve a chance to reply, totally trusting that he would follow his lead. Because of course Steve would. The warmth in his face had subsided, and he could feel it settling in his chest instead. Of course it was just an act, but even knowing that it was just an act, Steve couldn’t help but be cheered by the fact that they were still in this together.

 

Bucky turned back to the stranger, arm still slung around Steve.

 

“Steve, this is-- sorry, what was it? Garth?”

 

“Garthan Saal.”

 

“Right! This is Garthan, he’s a local here. Says the band that’s playing tonight are really good. We picked a good night to be in townt.”

 

“That’s good news. The Jailbreakers, right? Did you come out to see them specifically?”

 

Garthaan eyed him warily, but answered him, if a bit grudgingly.

 

“Actually I came out with some coworkers. Rhomann chose the bar, he’s the groupie.”

 

“Whups, I think I feel my ears burning! Is Garth disparaging the musical genius that is the Jailbreakers again?”

 

A friendly curly haired man appeared at their table, pulling up a chair of his own to squeeze in between Garthaan and Bucky, and Steve instantly liked him. Judging by the delighted look on Bucky’s face, so did he. He held his hand out and the man happily shook it, as Bucky introduced them.

 

“Hey, you must be Rhomann, Garthann was just telling us about you. My name’s Bucky, and this is my husband, Steve.”

 

“Well it’s a pleasure to meet you! Married, huh?” He shot a quick knowing glance at Garthann, who sat back and rolled his eyes, “How long?”

 

“Four days.”

 

“Four days! Well you guys are just newlyweds! On your honeymoon, eh? Hey that calls for celebration, let me buy you guys a round! What’re you drinking?”

 

Rhomann turned out to be as friendly and cheerful as Garthaan had turned dour. He was also just persuasive enough to get Steve to agree to a free beer. He was just the sort of person Bucky had been talking about that morning, eager to learn all about the two of them, and Steve was glad that they had decided on their hypothetical hyphenation. He wasn’t too intrusive either, and was just as effusive about his own wife and daughter, whipping out photos to show around.

 

“We were still basically newlyweds when she was born, you know. I remember thinking to myself, what are we doing! We’re just dumb kids ourselves! But it’s been such a joy, honestly I wouldn’t change a thing. Do you guys want kids?”

 

Bucky shot Steve a nervous glance, before facing Rhomann, and demurred, much to Steve's surprise.

 

“Oh, well, we haven’t really talked about…”

 

“What? Bucky, yes we did! Of course I want kids.” Steve exclaimed, a little shocked. They had talked about this, hadn’t they?

 

“What, but you, I mean, I asked if you wanted kids and you kind of...Well, I mean you didn’t really answer...”

 

His mind reeled, thinking hard to the conversation they’d had in the car. He hadn’t answered, had he? He’d been so caught up in his vision of the future, he’d totally forgotten to actually respond to the question. And he was doing it again. Steve pulled himself together and turned to Bucky fully, keeping his voice low, because this was meant for them. Just the two of them, for better or for worse.

 

“I mean, it was a little...mind melting talking about it all of a sudden like that, but I never meant… Yes, of course I want to have kids Bucky.”

 

Bucky studied him for a moment, looking for Steve didn’t know what. He must have found it though, because he gave Steve another soft smile, and pulled him in a little tighter.

 

“Well, ok, then. Good to know.”

 

Rhomann was giving them as sappy a look as Steve was sure they’d been sharing with each other. Before he could say anything, though, the crowd started cheering as the band took  their places on stage. And the moment, whatever it was, was over.

 

The crowd was enthusiastic, and nearly overpowered the music for a moment. The band itself turned out to be a small group, just two people. One very short, and one very tall, one on guitar, the other on drums, and both very eccentrically dressed.

 

“That’s Rocket on guitar and Groot on drums!” Rhomann shouted to them over the roar of the crowd. “Just you wait, they’re just the best! You’re in for a real treat!”

 

He was right. The duo was an odd looking couple, but were completely in synch. Rocket was a demon on the guitar, and Groot was his perfect complement on the drums. Rocket exuded a furious energy that meshed surprisingly well with the utter serenity that Groot brought to the show. With Rhomann and his group of friends, even Garthaan, Steve and Bucky had a wonderful evening. They stayed wrapped around each other through the rest of the evening, pressed together by the crowd. It had to be one of the best nights of Steve’s life.

  


They made it back to the hotel easily, Steve's one beer long since worn off. He hadn’t noticed Bucky drinking any more after the round Rhomann bought for them, either, so both of them were alert, and more than a little keyed up from the fantastic show. This was both a blessing and a curse, because while it was far easier to get back to their hotel with two able minds, it also meant that Steve wasn’t able to perform his nightly routine of handling sharing a bed with Bucky by avoiding all discussion of it whatsoever.

 

Steve had gotten used to burying his chaotic emotions very deep while sharing a room with Bucky, but sharing a _bed_ with his _husband_ had presented all new challenges to his heart. And even though they hadn’t made it to another honeymoon suite, they always ended up with a room that only had one bed. Steve had been managing so far by changing quickly while Bucky was in the bathroom so he could pretend to be asleep by the time he got out. It’s not like it was a huge deception; Steve did need a lot of sleep to keep up the long driving hours each day, and he fell asleep quickly each night. Just...not as quickly as Bucky might have believed.

 

He had no chance of trying his trick tonight, though. Tonight they were both desperately in need of a shower in the post “evening in a tightly-packed bar” way, and Bucky was keyed up enough that he not only beat Steve to the bathroom, but was still up and ready to talk after Steve got out.

 

“That was a lot of fun, don’t you think?”

 

“Yeah, we caught a good night to be out on the town.”

 

“And Rhomann was really cool, too. Got his number, promised to keep in touch.”

 

“Ha! I bet Garthaan hated that! All that effort to pick you up, and you give your number to his wingman.”

 

“Oooh, he was fuming. It was great. I mean, all told he wasn’t a bad guy, I just wasn’t interested.”

 

A little tension Steve hadn’t realized he had been carrying all night dropped away.

 

“Oh good, glad to hear that. I was a little afraid I was butting in, coming back when I did. I mean, you didn’t seem to be unhappy about the situation, so…”

 

“Aw, man Steve. I told you I was stepping away from dating and that crap. He was just so confident, even when I said I was with someone. He was pretty sure I’d throw you over for him, I could tell.  I was just imagining the look on his face when you walked up all big and blonde and muscley like you are. Ha! Classic. So yeah, I’m glad you came back.”

 

“Well, then I’m glad too.” For a moment they just sat in silence, warm and content. It had been such a wonderful evening, wrapped in Bucky’s arms, even if it was for a ruse.  It had felt...almost...well, he couldn’t entertain that kind of thinking. Not if he wanted to survive this trip. All at once, the day caught up with him, and he felt his body, from his eyelids to his toes, grow heavy with exhaustion.

 

“We should get some sleep. It’s going to be a long day tomorrow, and I’ll need you to keep me entertained!” he said as he yawned.

 

“You know...I think you should let me drive tomorrow.”

 

Bucky sounded almost concerned, but Steve was so tired he could barely grasp what he had been saying, much less the tone of voice he was using.

 

“Its not legal, Bucky. I’m fine.”

 

“But it’s going to be a really long day tomorrow, and--”

 

“You can drive when you have a driver's license. Don’t worry about it, I’ve got this. I can get by just fine on my own.”

 

He almost didn’t register Bucky’s reply. In fact, it was so soft and gentle and just on the edge of sleep, Steve couldn’t be certain it wasn’t just the start of a dream.    

 

“The thing is...you don’t have to.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, I am really sorry for the schedule slip! I had a shift in my hyper-focus, and the creativity has not been flowing like it used to. I've got a solid outline for the story though, so it will be finished! 
> 
> Disclaimer, I have never been to Nashville. The museums are real though, and if you're ever going through there they look worth a look. 
> 
> Also, I feel I should mention there is a band called the Jailbreakers, but it is in no way related to the band mentioned herein, and in fact it only just occurred to me that there would obviously be a band named that. And I'm too brain fried to think of a new band name. Hey! If anyone can think of something good that hasn't been taken, I'll go in and change it! 
> 
> Again, beta'd by the fabulous winterofthedarkestlight.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the amazing work of chicklette. This story isn't directly attached to that one, but it is amazing and you should check it out for sure!  
> Extra Thanks to StuckySituation for giving my the kick I needed to get this started.  
> All credit to my wonderful beta winterofthedarkestlight for all their help!


End file.
